Various types of in-process and final product measurement data acquisition devices and systems are known, where each measurement device transmits data for storage and processing in a related manufacturing site. When product inspection in a mass production setting is to be performed, a plurality of varied measuring units are arranged along a production inspection line. Objects to be measured (e.g., products) flowing on the production inspection line are sequentially measured (e.g., inspected) by the respective measuring units and the measurement results are transmitted to a central controller for storage and processing to, inter alia, calculate quality levels and statistical yield of the products produced over a given interval of time (e.g., work shift).
Measurement tools capable of wirelessly transmitting data to a remote database are known. For example conventional devices employ transmitter units for measuring instruments such as calipers. Such devices allow for measurement data to be transmitted wirelessly to external data processing instruments. The transmitter unit includes a button switch which enables an operator to send control signals to a separate controller relating to measured data. Such devices do not, however, disclose control signals based upon particular measurements of the tool.
Another example describes calipers that are wirelessly connected to a computer. A controller stops transmission of output data from the measuring device to the computer when it detects that the measurement portions of the caliper are not in use. Thus, this example discloses systems that translate measurements from the caliper into control signals, but fails to disclose that the control signals are based on particular and configurable out of specification measurements, or that the control signals can indicate advancement to a next group of measurements or vehicle.
Still another example describes a sheet metal processing system that includes a first sheet metal processing machine, a first sheet metal processing machine terminal for controlling the operations of the first sheet metal processing machine, a first measuring apparatus for measuring the dimensions of a product or part processed by the first sheet metal processing machine, a second sheet metal processing machine terminal for controlling the operations of the second sheet metal processing machine, and a second measuring apparatus for measuring the dimensions of a product or part processed by the first the second sheet metal processing machine. Each terminal includes a display apparatus for displaying the sites of the part to be measured by each measuring apparatus. Each measuring apparatus includes a transmitter for transmitting the measured dimensions of the part to a receiver provided on each terminal.
Yet another example describes a receiver for receiving measurement data output as a radio wave from a measuring unit for measuring a physical or chemical value of an object to be measured together with a data type (i.e., data) for identifying the measuring unit. The measurement data and the data type received by the receiver are displayed on a display unit for a predetermined period of time and is stored in a data memory. It is confirmed whether the measurement data and the data type are properly stored, by comparing the displayed data on the display portion of the measuring unit with the displayed data on the display unit. When a cancel key of a keyboard is operated, latest measurement data and a latest data type which are stored last in the data memory are cleared. Measurement data obtained by the measuring unit and input through the keyboard and a data type assigned to the measuring unit are displayed on the display unit for a predetermined period of time and are stored in the data memory. When a transmission key of the keyboard is operated, all the measurement data stored in the data memory is output from a transmitter to an external data processing unit together with data type by radio transmission. This requires operator input to multiple input devices which may be physically separated, introducing inefficiencies in the production process.